Traitor
by Franada Aland
Summary: Jean akan mengkhianati seluruh dunia, apabila itu hanya untuk Yuri Plisetsky seorang / Jurio / Victuuri / AU / Sho-ai


**Disclaimer: Yuuri! On ice punya Mitsuro Kubo dan fanfic ini punya saya.**

 **Warning: OOC pake banget, Typo dimana-mana, EYD belum sesuai, GJ banget, AU, shounen-ai, angst gagal**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **KLANG**_

Suara kunci yang dibuka terdengar, seseorang yang ada dibalik sel yang dibukakan kunci nya tersebut terbangun. Orang yang ada di balik sel itu memiliki rambut pirang. Orang itu melihat siapa yang membuka kunci, mata nya sontak membelalak.

"J-!" Ucapan pemuda itu terpotong saat sebuah tangan membekap mulut nya.

"Sssttt... Nanti akan ketahuan." Ucap orang yang membuka kunci tadi, tangan nya dia tarik.

"Kenapa kau ada disini? Eksekusi nya nanti sore kan?" Tanya pemuda berambut pirang itu.

"Kau tidak salah, Yuri. Mereka salah paham. Yang seharus nya di tangkap itu Kakekmu." Ucap pemuda yang membuka kunci.

"Aku salah, JJ. Kalau incaran mereka memang Kakek, mereka sudah benar menangkap orang. Aku memang cucu dari seseorang yang mengedarkan persenjataan secara ilegal, aku pantas di hukum mati. Aku rela, apalagi setelah melihat Kakek mati." Suara itu terdengar sangat menderita, membuat pemuda yang dipanggil JJ-atau Jean terdiam.

"Kau harus keluar dari sini, Yuri." Ucapan Jean membuat Yuri mendongak, dia tidak percaya dengan ucapan Jean.

"Kau pasti bercanda, kau ini juga petugas kepolisian negara 'kan?! Kenapa kau menyuruhku pergi?!" Bentak Yuri dengan suara yang berusaha di pelankan.

"Aku tidak mau seseorang yang tidak bersalah di eksekusi mati, aku juga tidak mau melihat seseorang yang aku cintai mati!"

Yuri terdiam mendengar perkataan Jean. Dia mengepalkan tangan nya, Yuri ingin sekali memukul wajah Jean sekarang juga kalau dia bisa.

Soal cinta...

Mereka memang sepasang kekasih, sepasang kekasih yang menginginkan hidup bahagia. Tapi takdir berkata lain, Jean terpaksa harus menangkap Kakek Yuri dan juga Yuri karena Kakek Yuri atau Kolya Plisetsky, ketahuan mengedarkan persenjataan secara ilegal. Itu membuat kedua nya mendapat eksekusi mati-walaupun Yuri tidak tahu apa-apa.

Kolya telah di eksekusi mati, itu berarti giliran Yuri. Tapi dia tidak bisa membiarkan Yuri mati begitu saja. Yuri tidak salah apa-apa, dia tidak tahu apa-apa soal perbuatan Kolya.

Apalagi saat di pengadilan dia hanya diam, tanpa pembelaan. Itu membuat nya semakin bersalah.

"Yuri, pergilah. Aku mohon." Pinta Jean.

"Tidak JJ! Biarkan aku mati." Yuri masih keras kepala.

"Yuri! Untuk saat ini, aku mohon, berhentilah keras kepala! Aku akan pergi bersama denganmu." Yuri masih diam. "Aku berjanji, akan selalu bersama denganmu. Aku akan melindungimu."

Mendengar ucapan Jean membuat hati Yuri menghangat, dia hanya mengangguk pelan, setidak nya dia masih punya alasan untuk hidup. Jean tersenyum senang.

Jean kemudian menarik tangan Yuri.

"Akhir nya Nona Plisetsky mau menurut." Ucapan Jean di susul dengan kekehan.

"Berhentilah memanggilku 'Nona', sialan!" Yuri menatap kesal kearah Jean.

Jean mengabaikan ucapan Yuri, mereka kemudian keluar dari sel, Jean mengunci sel itu kembali. Kunci nya dia jatuhkan ke sembarang tempat.

"Oh ya, Yuri. Yang pergi bukan hanya aku dan kau. Tapi ada dua orang lagi." Ucapan Jean membuat Yuri menatap kekasih nya itu heran.

"Siapa?"

Telunjuk Jean menunjuk ke ujung lorong, disana ada dua orang yang tengah... Errr... Berciuman?

Mulut Yuri terbuka meliht pemandangan di depan nya itu, sementara Jean mendekati kedua pasang yang tengah berciuman tadi.

"Victor, bisakah kau tahan nafsumu itu?" Jean tersenyum yang cukup membahayakan.

Yang dominan langsung melepaskan pautan bibir mereka.

"Bilang saja kalau iri." Victor menatap Jean dengan tatapan jahil.

"Tentu saja tidak." Jean kemudian menatap Yuri. "Ayo, Yuri. Aku takut penjaga nya sudah bangun semua." Yuri berlari menghampiri Jean.

"Ah! Bukan nya kalian-"

"Itu benar! Aku dan Yuuri adalah partner dari Jean."

Heii... Orang bernama Victor itu bisa membaca pikiran ya?

Tapi Yuuri?! Itu kan sama dengan nama nya. Bagaimana bisa ada dua orang dengan nama yang sama disini?!

"Kami memanggilmu, Yurio saja ya." Orang yang bernama Yuuri itu tiba-tiba saja berbicara.

"Hah?! Tidak. Nama apa itu!" Bantah Yuri.

"Tidak apa, Yurio juga bagus menurutku." Yuri tetap menggelengkan kepala nya saat mendengar ucapan Jean.

"Panggil saja aku Plisetsky!"

Ketiga nya hanya bisa menurut, mereka tidak bisa terus berdebat disini. Matahari sudah mulai terbit.

"Ayo pergi sekarang." Ajak Victor.

Mereka berempat kemudian berlari ke arah lain dari lorong, lorong tersebut sangat panjang dan gelap. Ada beberapa lilin yang terpasang.

Tapi tetap saja, mereka harus berhati-hati. Kalau mereka tidak berhati-hati, para penjaga akan datang. Atau lebih parah lagi, kepala penjaga yang akan datang.

Keempat nya kemudian menaiki tangga, mereka membuka pintu yang ada di ujung tangga itu. Tapi yang pertama mereka lihat sangat tidak mengenakan.

Seorang penjaga.

Sialan.

 _ **BRUAK**_

Dengan sangat tidak berperikemanusiaan nya, Jean memukul tengkuk penjaga tadi. Mungkin suara pukulan Jean akan mengundang banyak perhatian.

Apalagi penjaga itu pingsan.

"Ayo cepat!" Itu suara Victor.

Mereka berempat kembali berlari, saat mereka lihat kebelakang, ada beberapa penjaga dan petugas yang mengejar. Oh sial.

Suara tembakan yang saling berbalas terdengar, hal itu membuat gedung penjara ini ribut. Mereka berbelok, menuju jalan keluar.

Jean mengisi senapan nya lagi, kali ini dia berhenti. Kelakuan nya membuat tiga orang lain juga berhenti.

"Pergilah kalian!" Perintah Jean.

"Tapi-"

"Tidak ada waktu lagi! Yuri, aku berjanji akan kembali." Ucap Jean.

Yuri hendak membalas lagi tapi tangan nya sudah di tarik Victor. Victor menoleh kearah Jean, orang itu mengatakan sesuatu dan Victor hanya bisa mengangguk.

Yuuri, Victor dan Yuri berlari. Mereka meninggalkan Jean yang sedang melawan petugas dan penjaga lain.

Perbuatan Jean membuat perhatian penjaga yang lain nya teralihkan, itu membuat mereka bertiga leluasa untuk pergi tanpa takut ada penjaga.

Ketiga nya berhenti dahulu di balik sebuah pohon yang besar di luar area gedung. Mereka bertiga mengatur nafas mereka.

"Aku harap JJ baik-baik saja." Gumam Yuri pelan.

"Mengkhawatirkan nya?" Yuuri muncul tiba-tiba di samping Yuri.

"T-Tidak!" Wajah Yuri ada sedikit rona merah.

Ahh... Kenapa susah sekali mengatakan kata 'ya'. Terkutuklah sifat nya ini.

Sebuah kereta kuda lewat, itu membuat ketiga nya bersembunyi. Victor dan Yuuri tahu, di dalam kereta kuda itu ada sang ketua, Georgi Propovich.

Itu berarti Jean dalam bahaya.

Tapi yang terpenting adalah keselamatan pemuda pirang yang mereka bawa. Itulah yang Jean amanatkan.

 _'Tolong, jaga Yuri baik-baik.'_

Gerakan mulut Jean yang mengatakan hal tadi masih teringat jelas oleh Victor.

"Lebih baik kita pergi sekarang." Ucap Yuuri dan lansung disambut anggukan oleh kedua yang lain.

Mereka kemudian berlari, mereka berlari menuju pelabuhan. Akan ada kapal yang pergi pada siang ini. Semoga saja mereka tidak terlambat

.

.

.

Sementara itu, di gedung penjara, Jean sudah tertangkap dan dia diikat lalu di serahkan kepada sang ketua di ruangan nya. Ada luka di seluruh tubuh Jean, khusus nya adalah luka tembak.

Georgi menatap Jean ganas, dia menginjak kepala Jean.

"Kau tahu apa yang kau perbuat?!" Bentak Georgi.

"..." Jean hanya diam.

"Gara-gara kau salah satu penjahat yang paling di cari kabur!" Bentak Georgi lagi.

"... Tapi, Yuri tidak salah! Yang salah itu Kolya. Yuri tidak tahu apa-apa. Jadi wajar bukan kalau aku membebaskan seseorang yang tidak bersalah?" Jean tersenyum mengejek walaupun dia tahu kalau Georgi tidak akan melihat.

Georgi semakin menekan injakan nya. "Orang itu tetap bersalah! Dia pasti akan melanjutkan usaha Kolya kalau tidak di hukum mati juga!"

"Tidak kusangka kalau pikiranmu sempit." Georgi tidak menginjak kepala Jean lagi, dia mengangkat dagu Jean dengan kaki nya. Georgi menyeringai lalu dia menendang perut Jean.

Jean batuk darah, hal itu membuat celana yang Georgi pakai terkena noda darah.

"Sebagai ganti nya, kau yang akan dihukum mati. Mengerti?" Sebelum pergi, Georgi menendang rahang milik Jean.

Jean sendiri hanya meringis. Pintu tertutup, para penjaga keluar, kecuali satu orang. Orang itu menatap Jean iba. Jean kemudian memiliki suatu ide dan dia menatap orang tersebut.

"Guang Hong, aku minta bantuanmu untuk kali ini saja." Sementara yang dipanggil langsung terkejut.

"Apa yang bisa aku bantu?" Guang Hong berjalan mendekati Jean lalu berjongkok di depan nya.

"Tolong, tuliskan surat untuk Yuri. Aku akan mengucapkan kata-kata nya, lalu kau tulis." Guang Hong hanya mengangguk, dia kemudian mencari peralatan menulis di meja Georgi.

Setelah ketemu, Guang Hong mengangguk pada Jean lalu Jean mulai berbicara hal-hal yang ingin dia sampaikan pada Yuri. Guang Hong menulis dengan serius dan setelah selesai, Guang Hong kembali menyimpan peralatan menulis ke tempat asal, lalu surat nya dia selipkan pada saku seragam yang dia pakai.

"Sampaikan surat itu setelah aku terkena eksekusi. Dia aku kirim ke kota kelahiranku, tapi aku yakin, dia tidak akan pergi kalau tahu aku di eksekusi mati." Gumam Jean.

"Kau tidak berniat untuk pergi?" Tanya Guang Hong.

"Percuma saja, aku sudah babak belur begini. Aku tidak bisa pergi, yang ada aku malah di tangkap lagi." Setelah mengucapkan kalimat barusan, Jean tertawa paksa.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." Guang Hong pergi meninggalkan Jean sendirian

.

.

.

"Tunggu! Yuri!" Teriak Victor saat pemuda berambut pirang berlari kembali kearah gedung penjara.

Ah sial! Andai saja tadi kekasih Victor itu tidak mengatakan soal Jean yang akan di eksekusi, Yuri pasti akan tiba dengan selamat di Kanada.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Yuri, Yuuri dan Victor beristirahat di depan sebuah toko roti. Mereka mengatur nafas mereka yang terengah-engah. Bayangkan saja mereka berlari sepanjang kurang lebih 2km tanpa henti._

 _Untung nya mereka sudah jauh dari gedung penjara, hal itu membuat mereka aman. Apalagi Yuri kali ini disamarkan dengan jaket yang Yuuri pakai._

 _"Hosh... Akhir nya..." Yuri merosot karena kelelahan, kaki nya sangat lemas._

 _"Aku haus!" Victor terdengar merengek._

 _"Aku berikan ini pada kalian, tadi aku mengambil dulu air disana." Yuuri menyerahkan dua wadah air, satu untuk Victor dan satu lagi untuk Yuri._

 _Victor dan Yuri meminum air tersebut dengan rakus, bahkan sudah habis dalam satu kali teguk._

 _"Oh iya, satu lagi itu untuk siapa?" Tanya Victor saat dia melihat wadah yang masih tersisa._

 _"Oh ini, ini untuk Jean. Tapi dia malah ketinggalan." Yuuri mana mungkin memakai kata 'tertangkap' kan?_

 _"Soal JJ... Apa dia akan baik-baik saja?" Gumam Yuri dan raut wajah nya menjadi suram._

 _"Penumpang kereta kuda tadi adalah ketua. Kemungkinan besar, Jean tertangkap lalu dia akan di hukum mati karena pengkhianatan nya itu."_

 _"Yuuri!" Teriak Victor pada Yuuri dan yang di teriaki langsung menutup mulut nya. Oh astaga! Dia tidak sadar mengucapkan hal tadi. Jantung Yuri serasa berhenti berdetak saat mendengar penjelasan tadi._

 _Yuri berdiri, mengabaikan kaki nya yang sudah lemas. Dia tidak peduli apakah kaki nya akan patah atau malah tidak berfungsi lagi. Tapi Yuri mohon, kuatkanlah kaki Yuri hanya untuk berlari menemui Jean, setelah Yuri tahu kalau kekasih nya itu selamat!_

 _Yuuri dan Victor jadi kelabakan saat melihat Yuri berdiri. Tatapan mata Yuri saat itu menandakan kalau dia ingin bertemu Jean._

 _"T-Tapi aku yakin kalau Jean akan selamat!" Yuuri berusaha untuk kembali mengembalikan suasana._

 _Tapi telinga sang pemuda pirang seperti tuli, dia tidak mendengar apa yang di katakan oleh Yuuri. Yang dia inginkan hanyalah bertemu dengan Jean, dengan kekasih nya itu, lalu dia tahu kalau Jean baik-baik saja._

 _Yuri berlari kembali menuju gedung penjara, Victor dan Yuuri harus mengejar Yuri dan menghentikan nya. Tapi entah kenapa kedua nya merasa kalau tenaga Yuri jadi jauh lebih besar. Mungkin itu efek dari rasa ingin bertemu nya Yuri dengan Jean?_

 _ENDFLASHBACK_

Yuri hampir sampai di depan gedung penjara, tapi depan gedung penjara itu ramai, orang-orang berkumpul. Perasaan Yuri semakin tidak enak.

Yuri berdesakkan dengan orang-orang disana, lalu dia dapat melihat kekasih nya yang akan di hukum mati. Dia akan di penggal.

Pisau siap di lepaskan.

Air mata Yuri siap berjatuhan.

"JANGAN LIHAT!" Sebuah teriakan dan tatapan mata Yuri menjadi gelap.

Lalu suara pisau yang turun, suara sesuatu yang terbelah oleh pisau.

Suara teriakan sorak.

Suara kepuasan.

Suara isakan.

Suara caci maki.

Yuri mendengar itu semua, tapi pandangan nya gelap.

"Jangan lihat, Plisestsky." Suara yang familiar.

Satu tangan orang itu menutup mata nya dan satu lagi memeluk nya. Memeluk tubuh Yuri dengan erat, penuh kasih sayang.

Sosok yang memeluk Yuri itu kemudian membawa nya ke belakang, keluar dari kerumunan.

"Y-Yuuri, semua nya baik-baik saja kan?" Suara Yuri sangat parau.

"..." Yuuri melepaskan tangan nya yang menutup mata sang pemuda pirang, dia menggigit bibir bawah nya. Dia tidak bisa mengucapkan hal yang seharus nya dia ucapkan.

Victor memegang kedua bahu Yuuri, hal itu membuat Yuuri sedikit mempunyai keberanian. Yuuri kemudian menatap mata emerald indah milik Yuri.

"Maaf tapi... Jean sudah mati."

Air mata Yuri tidak bisa di tahan lagi.

Yuri menangis, dia tidak bisa menerima fakta bahwa Jean mati gara-gara berkhianat, hanya untuk menyelamatkan dia. Yuuri memeluk pemuda pirang itu, dia mengusap punggung nya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Seharus nya JJ tidak berkhianat, seharus nya aku saja yang mati. Untuk apa aku hidup lagi sekarang? Aku sudah tidak punya alasan untuk hidup lagi! Kedua orang yang aku sayang sudah tiada! Lebih baik aku mati!" Yuri terus menyalahkan diri nya sendiri.

Sementara yang memeluk diri nya terus mengucapkan 'bukan salahmu' setiap kali Yuri menyalahkan diri nya.

Seseorang kemudian datang, Victor mengeluarkan senapan nya tapi orang itu mengeluarkan surat.

"Surat untuk siapa?" Tanya Victor.

"Surat untuk Yuri Plisetsky, Jean yang memintaku untuk mengirimkan ini pada Yuri." Jelas Guang Hong.

Sementara sang pemilik nama, langsung melepaskan pelukan nya dia kemudian merebut surat itu dari Guang Hong.

 _ **PLAK**_

Yang Guang Hong dapatkan adalah tamparan dari Yuri, serta tatapan wajah Yuri yang seakan ingin menghajar siapapun.

"Kenapa tidak kau bawa JJ saja pergi?!" Bentak Yuri sembari menarik kerah Guang Hong.

Guang Hong menatap Yuri takut, dia menggelengkan kepala nya.

"A-Aku sudah meminta Jean untuk pergi, tapi dia menolak! Dia bilang percuma saja dia pergi, tubuh nya sudah babak belur dan dia akan tertangkap lagi!" Ucap Guang Hong.

Yuri melepaskan tarikan kerah nya pada baju Guang Hong.

"Yuri, tenanglah. Lebih baik kau baca surat itu." Ucapan Victor membuat Yuri sadar akan surat yang Victor berikan, dia kemudian membaca surat tersebut. Isi nya:

 _Hai, Yuri! Apa kau sudah sampai di Kanada? Atau malah masih di Russia? Aku yakin kau masih si Russia karena kau tahu kalau aku akan di eksekusi mati. Sebegitu sayang nya kah kau padaku? Baiklah, aku akan mulai serius. Hei, Yuri. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Hiduplah dengan baik bersama Victor dan kekasih nya itu. Kalau kau membaca surat ini, aku pasti sudah tidak ada. Aku sudah beristirahat dengan tenang. Jangan salahkan dirimu atas kematianku, karena ini jalan yang aku pilih. Maaf, aku selalu membuatmu kesal. Maaf, aku tidak bisa hidup bersamamu lebih lama. Maaf juga, karena aku mengingkari janjiku untuk kembali kepadamu. Anggap saja kematianku ini sebagai balasan karena saat pengadilan aku tidak membelamu, aku bahkan tidak bisa menyelamatkan Kakekmu. Yuri, sekali lagi, jangan salahkan dirimu. Karena ini semua bukan salahmu! Aku harap kita terlahir kembali di zaman yang baru, zaman dimana kita berdua bisa hidup damai. Walaupun di kehidupan baru itu kita tidak saling ingat, tapi aku harap kita bisa bertemu. Aku tidak peduli kita akan menjadi saingan, sepasang kekasih atau sebatas teman. Aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu di kehidupan yang baru itu. Mungkin tulisan ini berbeda dari tulisan tanganku, karena aku meminta Guang Hong untuk menulis ini. Tetaplah hidup, itu permintaan terakhirku padamu. Selamat tinggal, Yuri._

 _\- Your Prince_

Air mata Yuri kembali mengalir, dia memeluk surat itu erat-erat.

"JJ..." Gumam Yuri. "Aku akan mengabulkan permintaan terakhirmu itu." Lalu Yuri tersenyum perih

.

.

.

Dan... Yah... Mereka memulai kehidupan baru dan di zaman yang baru. Dimana mereka saling bersaing, saling bersaing dengan berseluncur di atas es

.

.

.

 **END**

A/N: Fanfic pertama di fandom ini, semoga suka ^^ . RnR?


End file.
